The Millenium War
by xxAngelofDethxx
Summary: The End of a trilogy that needed to be made now then never... The End of a Millenium has come and evil has struck back. Do you think that the Xiaolin Dragons are up for ridding evil once and for all? You bet they are... Character death? RAIKIM
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning of The End

_**I can't believe I'm back for more. Call me a fallen angel but my fanfic bone left me awhile ago. I've seemed to have grown another one however because I read not only all the reviews but reread my stories again. They need the ending. So sorry for totally blowing you guys off. Forgive me….**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any little, teeny bit of Xiaolin Showdown. However, Jason is my character. Muwahahaha**_

_**Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End**_

Kimiko's P.O.V.

'_I didn't understand what happening. It all came in way too fast for me but I couldn't help it…'_

"So evil has come to show its face for one last time, eh?" Clay asked. "Where's Rai?!" I yelled. Jason laughed along with Jack.

'_It just wasn't possible. It couldn't be…'_

Chase walked towards our group. "You see Kimiko. Raimundo has left us. The Dragon of Wind has become just that. The Wind."

'_Why did this have to happen to me!? To us!?' It just wasn't fair!'_

I couldn't handle the pain of losing him. I lost it. I broke down and sobbed. Omi and Clay readily defended my pathetic state of weakness. Their group closed in. A flash then another. I just sat there, while everyone else was fighting.

'_Rai is dead…'_

_**This whole thing was just like a warm up to get me back into my stories. Besides I haven't really thought this through or rather I lost it. I'm soooooooooooo sorry that it took so loooong to get this up. Forgive me…**_

_**Even reviews wouldn't help the sorrow or guilt I feel…**_

_**Well maybe a little. lol.**_

_**--xxAngelofDethxx**_


	2. Chapter 2: Dying Hope

**_Well, HAPPY NEW YEAR! I guess one of my resolutions would be to finish the trilogy up for sure. It'll be sad to see it be done though. Anyways, I really do miss getting reviews and reading other ppl's stories too. _**

_**Chapter 2: Dying Hope**_

_3 years later…_

Kim's P.O.V

It's the third anniversary of the horrific day. The day of the Beginning of the End. The start of the Millennium War. The war of the millennium that will decide whether good or evil will prevail. It was the day my fiancé, Raimundo Pedrosa, died.

"C'mon Kimiko. We gotta go. Another squad of rock soldiers has come in from the North side. We gotta split faster than a piece of plywood at a lumberjack convention." Clay said to me as I put fresh flowers near Raimundo's memorial site. "I know. I'll be right there." I said softly. Omi ran up and Clay ran right next to him. Together, they put on their Wudai outfits and left.

Clay's P.O.V

It's been three years since the death of my partner, Raimundo. He was a prankster, friend, and leader in the end. We've been through a lot, us four. Sadly, he died while fighting for the Xiaolin side.

"She's changed…" "What?" I said after a soft whisper from a slightly taller Omi, if not the same height. "Kimiko has changed." he repeated. "Well, that's what happens when you lose something precious to you." I said solemnly. "Like Master Fung?" he said it as if were a statement and not a question, but, nevertheless, a question. "Yeah…"

Omi's P.O.V

Three frightful years have passed since that fateful day. The day I failed to protect a friend and my master. Pondering back, I feel as though it was my fault that Chase Young has taken Master Fung, Dojo, and Master Monk Guan.

"Yeah…" was all my friend Clay could say to comfort me in any way, even though he knows it is my fault. "If I hadn't challenged Chase to that stupid showdown!" I yelled. "Omi…" I heard a faint voice behind me. "It's ok. It's not your fault, it was out of your grasp." Kimiko said to me. "Yeah, enough beating yourself up over it. What's past is past. Let's focus on today." Clay exclaimed trying to raise everyone's moods up even though that was an unachievable task. We reached the enemy in no time but we had a surprise…

???'s P.O.V

"So, they're still alive and well?" I asked. The young man beside me chuckled. "Well, they aren't Xiaolin Dragons for nothing right?" the young man said. "You're right." I said, " When do we make our big debut?" The young girl beside the young man exclaimed, "Let's make it flashy!" "Cool." the young man said. They high-fived as I looked at the promising group of monks who fought their way into survival. The young man put his hand on my shoulder. "You shouldn't take this so seriously but you need to lighten up." He smiled and gave me a thumbs up. "Thanks-"

Omi's P.O.V

"HA!" I yelled as my foot crashed through the rock warrior's body. "Delightful…" I heard from the other side of the dust that our group kicked up. "Your fighting strength is exquisite for ones as pathetic as yourselves." Jason mocked. "You mock us but fight behind these pieces of rubble." Clay yelled. Jason snickered. "Tisk. Tisk. You shouldn't underestimate me because Chase has been training me really well up until now. "Prove it." I yelled as I lunged.

A sweep kick to see if he could dodge. Surprisingly, he dodged it. Then a flip kick. Again, he dodged in mid-air! Hmmm… "Charging Bear!" I yelled which surprised him and knocked him flat on his back as he landed. "Ow! Darn. Fine, Jack-bots help me out here." These Jack Bots were super upgraded. We've experienced them before when Jack claimed he finished college and built these robots for a living. They were robots for the military. We were cornered. "Aww man, we're toast!" Clay exclaimed. Our group was closed in by a ring of Jack bots and Jason. Jason signaled them for the their proton canons to charge. "There's no way we can avoid them now, Omi." Kimiko said calmly. The truth was there wasn't a way out. "Forgive me, Kimikio, Clay and Master Fung." was all I could say as my final words.

Kimiko's P.O.V

I knew it was over. Yet, I wasn't as sad because I get to see Rai in heaven. But, in my heart my resolution for dying wavered because Clay and Omi were still alive. They still had lives to fulfill.

"Charge"

_Bye, Keiko, Master Fung, and Daddy._

"Aim"

_Bye, Clay and Omi._

"Fire!"

_Bye, everyone._

There was a bright light and a flash. I shut my eyes closed. I felt something against my body. It was warm. I opened my eyes and looked up. A cloaked man had saved me and the guys. He had me in one arm and a sword in the other.

"Thank yo-" I stammered. "That sword." Omi said. I looked at it. It was…

"Sword of the Storm!" he yelled. "Wha!?" I screeched as a huge wind torrent came and knocked everything around us skyward.

"Time for the Finale!" a young man called out from above. "Me first." Yelled a young lady, "Thorn of Thunderbolt!" She short-circuited the Jack bots which resulted in them exploding. "As for you," the young man said to Jason, "tell Chase I said hi. Fist of Tebegong!" He knocked him towards the distant realm of Chase Young.

"Who are y-" I was cut off from something blocking my lips. A kiss! When he broke off, I slapped him which resulted in removing his hood and I gasped in horror.

It was…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Muwahahahahaha!!! Evil!!!1 But the 3rd chapter will give you something to look forward to. Plz review, blah, vlah, yakity, yak._**

**_HEY! read my the other two stories first if you want to understand who Jason is... _**

**_Blissful blah blah first_**

**_then Remembering Then..._**

_**Just review so I won't be sad!!!**_

**_--xxAngelofDethxx_**


	3. Chapter 3: Reunion

_**Aww…I guess this is the price I pay for not putting up the last part of this trilogy up sooner. Lol. I'm talking about reviews ppl! AHH! Cmon! Reviews help me get through the day…XD. Oh well.**_

_**Chapter 3: Reunion**_

Kimiko's P.O.V

It was…

I couldn't speak. "Raimundo?" Omi asked in disbelief. "Yo." was all he said. "Raimundo, partner! You're alive!" Clay exclaimed. "Barely." he said with his trademark smirk. "Well, if it ain't my dawg, Omi." exclaimed the young man. "Jermaine?" Omi again asked in disbelief. "The one and only!" He said. "STUPID!"

WACK!

Raimundo's P.O.V

"Ow! Stop doing that!" I yelled. "Well, maybe if you weren't such a creep!" Kimiko yelled out. She started to cry and bang on my chest. "OW! OW!" I yelled in pain. "Kim! Stop it, you're reopening his wounds." the young girl exclaimed. "Keiko?" Kimiko looked around frantically. "Yep." She jumped out of my arm and hugged her. I just smiled. "So, I'd love to chat in the middle of nowhere but let's go back to the temple." I said bluntly.

Once we were inside, Omi prepared some tea for all of us. "So why appear to us in cloaks?" Clay asked. "Well, if we were in plain view we would've been attacked in an instant." Jermaine stated. "Another question, why are you two here?" Kimiko asked. "Well, funny story." Keiko said. "Yeah, I was on my way to pay you guys a visit when I saw this huge explosion. I ran as fast as I could to see Rai badly hurt. After I left the Xiaolin ways, I studied to become a surgeon." Jermaine explained. "Jermaine was an apprentice of Daddy's!" Keiko exclaimed. "Oh that's right! You're dad is a top notch surgeon isn't he?" Kimiko said. "Boy, am I lucky or what?" I said. The room became dead silent.

Jermaine's P.O.V

"What? Did someone die in here?" Raimundo asked irritably. Obviously, Raimundo failed to see the irony in this. "Raimundo, let me see your bandages." I asked. "Okay." He took of his monk robe to reveal that his entire body was wrapped n bandages and that a red blotch had appeared on his side. "Oww…" he moaned in anguish. "Alright, I'll fix you up." After redoing the bandages, I saw that he wasn't too happy with the reaction of his friends. "So, don't I at least get a hug?" he asked. Kimiko came over to his out stretched arms. She walked very unstably and I could see tears starting to well. She was about ready to slap him again but she stopped as he flinched. She stood there with her head hung low. It was almost as if she were lifeless.

It shook. Her head bobbed, she was crying. Raimundo finally saw this and hugged her. "Why?! Why did you have to disappear for three years!? Why'd you have to make me worry and believe you were dead for three long years! I couldn't even bear to live without you. How cou-" "That's quite enough now." he said cutting her off. "At least, I'm here now, right?" He asked. She lifted her head to look at his face and they kissed.

Keiko's P.O.V

'OHHH! How romantic!' I thought to myself. It was just so cute! It was almost as if this was a love story. "Kimiko brings up a good point. Why'd Raimundo leave for so long?" Clay asked. "Well, I took him to Tokyo. For surgery. Then there was a healing and resting stage. When he asked to go back, I refused and trained with him instead." Jermaine explained. Rai broke off for a second, "He kicked my can all around." Then went back to his own reunion. I laughed. "Wow!" Omi exclaimed suddenly. "What? You've seen them kiss before." I said to him. "No, not that. Raimundo actually wanted to train? Unbelievable!" He started to laugh hysterically. Raimundo broke off again, "I don't get what's so funny, seeing as we three saved your guys' butts!" "Well, I guess this is 'Thank you!!' then?" Kimiko said.

Raimundo's P.O.V

Ah! It's good to be back. But I was glad that I rose from those ashes. Even so, it was Jermaine who really saved my butt.

_Flashback…_

"_Raimundo! You shouldn't even move in that condition!" Jermaine shouted. "I don't care!" I yelled, "I need to be back with the others. With Kim. Ugh." I slumped to the floor. "See? Don't be a hero or rather, in your case, a fool." Jermaine helped me up. "Stop trying to stop me!" I pushed him off. "Unhh!" I felt numbness throughout my body. Yet I still walked over put on my stuff. "Raimundo!" He put a hand on my shoulder. "Back off!" I shouted and a gust of wind blew him back a bit. "Kimiko…" was all I could remember after hurting Jermaine. Then I blacked out._

_I remember the doctors saying that my injuries had started to close and that within the next two years I could leave. 'Fat chance of that!' I got up and gimped my way back to the two blades of wind and the Crest of the Condor. "Yo, hotshot!" Keiko yelled, "Jermaine says that he knows you well." I laughed. "Yeah, monk stuff." "You know, I've been learning from Jermaine some martial arts." Keiko said proudly. "Great…" I said sarcastically and left._

_Jermaine stopped me in the hallway of the hospital. "Alright, see that empty lot? Prove to me that you can really stand up, that you're 'okay' fight Wuya or Hannibal Roy Bean, let alone, Chase Young." "Fine" I replied. We walked over to the lot and Jermaine started stretching. I tried to but it hurt so I faked it. "Alright, tough guy, give me your best shot!" He said. "Unh, right. Wudai Star, Wind!" I shot a blast of violent torrents and yet he just stood there. "Crap." "Is that the best you got?" "No, Typhoon Boom, Wind!" I shot a more concentrated blast and he waved it away. "What?!" He pretended to yawn. "That's it! Don't Mess Around with ME!" I did the unthinkable…_

"_Crest of the Condor! Blade of the Nebula! Sword of the Storm!" They all glowed. "HAH!" Razor sharp winds violently cut everything in sight. Spotting Jermaine, I ran and swung with all my might. I yelled. I saw red liquid. It was blood. However, Jermaine stood there holding the Blade of the Nebula in one hand and his other hand in my stomach. I knew it wasn't a strong punch. In fact, it was gentle. It was later I realized that I reopened my wound in my rage, trying to strike Jermaine. Later, in the hospital bed, Jermaine came into my room. He said something about training with him to fight Chase. I had no idea at the time, training with Jermaine was intense. He was stricter than Master Monk Guan. He had perfected what he had learned with Chase as his physical exercise. Training with him daily had increased my stamina, strength, and courage. It was almost life changing. Keiko also had changed. We became apprentices, in a sense._

_I'm glad that training paid off as Keiko and I became training partners._

_End Flashback…_

"Excuse me but this is an emergency!" a monk cried out. "What is it?" Omi asked. "Jason has appeared with Jack and…and…" "And what?" asked Keiko. "Wuya…"

_**This might have appealed to you as boring but the entire war isn't going to be the story. It'll end probably in a good 5 chaps. More or less. Then comes the… review if you want to know the other half. Though it could be a waste of time…lol. Just review so I'm not sad.**_

_**--xxAngelofDethxx**_


	4. Chapter 4: A Different Kind of Showdown

_**Hey yall, Sorry for not updating in like…months, but I now I've recently been receiving random e-mails to update so I thought to myself, Meh, what the hell? This chapter might be incredibly short so I'll apologize in advance.**_

_**Chapter 4: A Different Kind of Showdown**_

Raimundo's P.O.V

"Wuya?" I asked. "Yes and recent reports have even seen Chase Young on the move." the monk replied. "This smells fishier than a cat food in a can." Clay stated. "Does he always do that?" Keiko asked Kimiko. "Unfortunately, yes. Yes, he does." she said as she pondered all the abuse on the English language. "Alright, then we all shall go together!" Omi beamed. "And Jermaine, I will show you so most funky fresh moves!" He gave Jermaine a toothy smile and a thumbs up. Jermaine replies, "Looking forward to it, Omi."

On the battlefield, which was just a field a few seconds ago, we caught sight of Wuya, Jack, and Jason. "There he is." Jason pointed at me. "Aha. So he lives." Wuya stated. "Hello, Raimundo." She tried to say in a seductive voice. "Ugh. Hello yourself, you old hag." Kimiko said in my defense. I looked at her and she was ready for a fight. "Oh well, so the Jason bot failed. It doesn't matter seeing that Jack bots are way better. GO! Annihilatify!" A swarm of Jack Bots came flying out of nowhere. "Crap, an ambush! Spread out!" I yelled.

Jermaine's P.O.V

"Spread out!" I heard. So I jumped out of the way and landed on my feet. However, Keiko was unsuccessful and was circled. "Uh-oh. Let's use…Fancy Feet!" I put the sandals on and BAM! I went incredibly fast. "Now, Fist of Tebigong!" I yelled out charging at the crowd of Jack bots. I mowed them over like nothing. She was terrified. She wasn't used to this kind of thing. "Hey, are you al-AH!" Wack! I was pushed back by someone. "Well, if it isn't my old apprentice." a familiar voice sounded.

"Get out of the way, Master." I replied sarcastically. "So you're saying you want this girl to die?" Chase held her up by the collar. "Keiko!" a voice yelled. "Shimo Staff!" WACK! It knocked Chase back and the force caused him to let go. Omi caught her. I got up from my stunned state and walked over to pat Omi. "Thanks." was what I said as I passed him. "Ha!" I used the Fancy Feet/Fist of Tebigong combo to hit Chase. Right before I was to hit him. I stopped. "What!?" I yelled confused. My eyes widened as I gazed upon the force that stopped me. It was Chase's finger that held the impact of the strong combo. His next movement was simple. A flick to my forehead. It sent me flying and the Fist fell out of my hands.

After a rough landing, I reached out for the Fist but Chase grabbed it too. "Jermaine, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown." "Name your game." I shot back. "A simple game of catch. First one to drop it or not catch the Fist loses." "We're throwing the Fist? Whatever. I wager my Fancy Feet. What do you wager?" I asked curious to know. "Didn't you know the new rules of Xiaolin Showdowns now?" Chase asked. I shook my head. "Xiaolin Showdowns are now fought for one's chi. You try and win…at all costs." Chase smiled venomously.

Raimundo's P.O.V

"Do you accept this challenge?" Chase asked. "Let's dance, Master. Wait, scratch that. Let's just dance." Jermaine replied. "LET"S GO! XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!" The terrain became all abstract like Picasso's paintings. "Woohoo!" I yelled as we were lifted up into the sky. "GONG YI TMPAI!" They yelled. "Go Jermaine!" Omi yelled. We started to cheer him on.

The field of grass we were standing on suddenly became a bunch of pillars. "Let's see you catch this!" He yelled as he threw the Fist right at Chase's face. Chase just caught it with his finger. "Lucky catch." I heard Jermaine mutter loudly. Chase jumped high as he threw the Fist right at Jermaine's head causing him to fall of the current pillar he was standing on. "Ack!" he muttered. He luckily caught the Fist and hung on to the pillar with one hand. Chase was standing right above him. "So, it all comes down to this. Days of training with me and later years of self training, all to take me down. I'm flattered Jermaine. But it's futile as we both know." Chase chuckled at stomped on Jermaine's hand.

We heard his cry of agony as Chase did so. "That's unfair." Omi said simply. We all couldn't bear to see Jermaine lose. Suddenly, we heard Chase's "oomph" as he flew back. Jermaine managed to fling himself on top of the pillar. "Whew, thought you might've broken my throwing hand." Jermaine pulled back and looked like he was about to launch it, but he anticipated Chase's reflex as he went back farther. Jermaine faked his throw and it went very little distance. We started high fives and hugs until we heard Jermaine say, "No…"

Chase had caught the Fist and let it slowly drop. And as we saw Jermaine lunge for it, we saw the Fist fall into the abyss. Jermaine had lost, and so was his chi.

The Showdown ended and Jermaine laid there. Chase gathered his spoils and claimed Jermaine's chi in a bottle as a prize. "Desperate fools, you have now witnessed the horrors of the upcoming Millenium War. You have but limited warriors and limited time, before the Heylin side wins. So long, Xialoin monks." Chase left abruptly as we mourned the loss of our dear friend Jermaine.

_Later after taking Jermaine back to the temple…_

I started pounding the wall. The others were angry as well but would not show it. Clay and Omi had solemn looks and Kimiko was comforting Keiko as she was on the verge of tears. "I vow…" I started. The others looked to me. "I vow and I swear, that I will avenge Jermaine no matter what the cost." I took Jermaine's hand and whispered into my unconscious friend's ear. "Don't worry. I'll get your chi back." Omi was standing right behind me. "Vengeance is not one of the teachings or morals of a Xiaolin Dragon. However, concentrating on getting Jermaine's chi will be essential if we want to win this war. I wish to advise you Raimundo, to remember what Master Fung taught us." I nodded, but the anger never subsided. Maybe it never will until I achieved that awful goal…

_**Whew…I haven't done this in a long time. I was actually planning to never return to fanfiction, for reasons that need not to be explained. **__****__** Don't worry. I'll try and finish the story. Thanks for reading and review please!**_

_**-xxAngelofDethxx**_


	5. Chapter 5: An Unfulfilled Vow

_**Hmmm…only 2 reviews eh? Oh well, it's fine. As long as one or two ppl want me to update it, update it I shall.**_

_**Chapter 5: An Unfulfilled Vow**_

Kimiko's P.O.V.

It's only been about 2 weeks since Rai had come back from the dead. It's been about 3 days since Jermaine's chi had been stolen. And those three days seemed very lonely as Rai went into non-stop training mode. I went outside into the yard where Rai was training. I analyzed my fiancé thoroughly. His ambiance was different from the fun loving, laidback Raimundo I had come to love. His gentle side had been replaced by a fierce one.

"Rai?" I asked in worried tone.

"Yeah?" He said while doing fingertip push ups.

"Wanna take a break?" I offered.

"No." He replied, not even flinching.

"Rai?" I asked again.

"What!? What is it now!?" He yelled while he kept going.

I was so startled by his sudden reaction that I even lost my balance and fell. I couldn't believe it. Rai had suddenly become someone totally different. I started crawling away from him. Then I got up and ran on the verge of tears.

Raimundo's P.O.V.

"Wait! Kim! Damn…" was all I could mutter after I finished my push ups.

I sat there for awhile thinking of what I had done to the love of my life. But I couldn't stop now. I had to avenge Jermaine. No matter what the cost. I vowed to him on that day. I swore I would get his chi back. If it weren't for him, I might've been…

"Hey Rai!" a voice broke my train of thought.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"Have you seen Kim?" Keiko asked as she approached me.

I quickly shifted my gaze towards the right and didn't even bother with the question. I climbed up the tree in the yard and started doing some upside down sit ups.

"Hey! You can't just ignore me like that." Keiko pouted.

"Watch me." I replied.

She was startled by sudden counterattack.

"You know ever since Jermaine's chi had been stolen, you've changed. I understand that losing a comrade is a horrible loss, but just don't push yourself too hard Raimundo. Kimiko gets really worried you know."

This time it was me who was startled by the comment that Keiko had made. I started to tear up. I'm not exactly sure what happened but the next thing I knew I was already on the ground. I quickly swiped away my tears and headed towards the showers, passing Keiko. I stopped at the doorway.

"Kim's most likely in her room." I said and left.

Kimiko's P.O.V.

I laid there in my room. So many things had happened over the years, hunting for Shen Gong Wu, making new friends, saving the world, fighting Heylin villains, Rai proposing. I smiled at the last one.

"Strange isn't Kimiko?" I said to myself. "I'm not that sad that he snapped at me. He's just still upset about Jermaine, right? Yeah. That has to be it."

"It is strange." said a familiar voice from the behind the door of what now became my and Rai's room. "You're talking to yourself, you crazy girl."

"Come on in Keiko. It's open." I responded.

She opened the door with a grin. "Well, whatcha doing?" She asked.

"Reminiscing on the past." I answered with my own smile.

She giggled. "That doesn't sound like my Kim at all. What are you reminiscing about?"

"Well, all the Xiaolin Showdowns that have happened. My life before and after I became a Xiaolin Dragon. Master Fung's teachings. When Rai and I were in love." I started.

"Whoa whoa whoa. Hold up. Are you saying you're not in love anymore." Keiko asked puzzled.

I laughed. "No, it's not that, I think. But this whole Jermaine has taken a really big toll on Rai so I think I need to give him his space."

"Good answer. He's becoming real cranky lately." Keiko joked. However, her attitude changed as she said, "But maybe you're right. He owes Jermaine his life. Not only that but he trained Rai back into Xiaolin Dragon shape. That fiancé of yours may be stubborn, but I think his intentions are good." She smiled.

I smiled back. "Wait a sec. Are you hitting on my fiancé?" I yelled.

We started to talk for what seemed like hours until Omi came in.

"It's time…Jason has mobilized an army. We need to face him." Omi claimed.

Clay and Raimundo were already behind him. I gave them a thumbs up and we started to suit up. As we were getting ready, Rai came up to me and hugged me from behind.

"I'm…sorry." He said.

"It's fine." I gave him a kiss. "Just do me a favor, and come back to me."

He stuck back with another kiss. "I'll always protect you no matter what. I'll protect everyone here."

We all stood against a massive army of Jack's inventions.

"Hey there Xiaolin Losers. Everyone sends there regards."

"Well ain't that mighty nice." responded Clay.

"Jason, prepare to accept defeat." Omi readied a stance cueing us to do the same.

"Jack bots, vaporize them." He commanded.

There was a flurry of various Jack bot parts flying everywhere. I heard Omi use his Shimo Staff, Clay use the Third Arm Sash and the Big Bang Meteorang, and Rai was using the Blade of the Nebula and the Sword of the Storm. I used my Arrow Sparrows to cover them.

"Not bad. But don't forget about me!" Jason cried out. "Fist of Tebigong!" As he created a fissure in the ground making Clay lose his balance. A Jack bot was about to slice him in half when it suddenly burst.

"Wha?" Clay started.

"Wudai Star: Wind." Rai said as he finished his move.

"Hiyaaa!" Jason exclaimed while taking a few swing sat Rai. Then eventually they were forced into a lock.

Raimundo's P.O.V.

"Heh." I smiled. I grinned widely. "Finally." I muttered.

"What?" Jason asked confused. "Is my fly open?"

"Jason. I challenge you to Xiaolin Showdown!" I laughed hysterically. I was finally getting a chance to even the odds with the Heylin side.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A new format. I hope it didn't ruin the experience but tell me if it worked. Please Review! No flaming plz.**_

_**-xxAngelofDethxx**_


	6. Chapter 6: Trademark Smile

_**Well, so far so good. People are at least reading this fanfic. Alright, so the format is working. That's good. It'll probably be easier to read from now on. If the story gets really long, drawn out, and just plain boring feel free to either review on it or pm me cuz I myself think the story is lacking it's original flare. Well, now for the fun part.**_

_**Chapter 6: Trademark Smile**_

Raimundo's P.O.V

I got so pumped all of a sudden. Jason stared at me blankly.

"Alright, name your game!" he declared suddenly.

"The game is Xiaolin Fencing. First one to get hit three times loses." I smirked.

"Geez, you smirk like Chase, you know that?" Jason backed off a bit.

That comment shook me. I started to feel all sweaty and my knees felt like gelatin. I felt a chill down my spine. I started to tremble.

"What…did you just say?" I said through gritted teeth.

"You smirk just like Chase. Maybe you belong with us." Jason smiled.

I felt like killing him right then and there but instead, I decided to wait until the Showdown.

"Ready? LET'S GO! XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!"

Our voices rang as the terrain turned into a sort of coliseum.

"GONG YI TEMPAI!" we yelled.

Jason started with a lunge in which I parried. He started circling each other. I started to smile but stopped as I worried it would make look or compare to Chase Young. I started to shake again but not out of fear, but out of sheer anger. I smirked anyways.

Omi's P.O.V

Something is terribly wrong here. That's what I thought to myself. Raimundo isn't acting like his normal self. There's something different about him. Maybe his anger never subsided? Was he not listening to me? I let out a big sigh.

"Go Rai!" Kimiko yelled.

"You can do it partner!" Clay cheered.

I could only smile as I saw that eventually I would be training future Xiaolin Dragons. There was a sudden clash of steel that was abnormally louder than usual. Raimundo had swung so hard that he managed to knock the sword out of Jason's hand. He pointed the Blade of the Nebula right down on Jason's neck.

"No! Please, don't hurt me!" Jason yelled as he cowered.

"Too late! You should've thought of that before you stole Jermaine's chi!" Raimundo lifted the Blade up and was ready to finish him but he hesitated. I was startled at his action. Jason managed to sweep kick him at got back his sword. I didn't know what to say at this point. Should I have told Raimundo to finish him or maybe I should've told him to let him surrender? I started to worry whether or not I could teach students as well as Master Fung could.

Kimiko's P.O.V

I started to worry about Rai. I could tell that wasn't the same Raimundo that held me back at the temple. They started fighting again. A flurry of sudden thrusts and swings all countered by multitudes of blocks, dodges and parries. Jason started to slow down.

"Raimundo, I need to finish this right here and right now. Fist of Tebigong!" he yelled as the coliseum shook.

Rai managed to jump high into the air and came crashing down Jason's blade. The power used in that blow was enormous as we felt the wind that had picked up after the impact.

"I'lll finish you, once and for all!" Rai yelled as he kept swinging. One unrelenting blow after another on Jason. He had already won the Showdown after the first three hits but he kept going. He started to laugh demonically as he kept swinging away.

I clenched my fist and bit my lip. "RAI! STOP IT!" I yelled. He suddenly froze with the Blade in the air. He dropped it and as it crashed to the ground. The terrain went back to normal.

He was on his knees. His body was trembling. We all ran towards him.

"Raimundo! What were you thinking?" Omi scolded. He examined Jason. "We need to get him to a hospital…"

"I'll do it." Clay said. "I'll have to use the Silver Manta Ray." He said as he ran off towards the temple.

"Rai?" I tried to look at his face. I gasped in horror. Rai's face had gone pale.

"I…I…" He started but stopped.

I wrapped my arms around him. "You stupid boy." I said.

He started to cry on my shoulder. "I never meant to-"

"Shh…I know Rai. I know." I comforted.

Omi was waiting for all of us back at the temple. He looked straight at Raimundo.

"I'm…sorry." was what he first said.

Rai was startled. "For what?"

"For not considering your feelings on losing Jermaine. Instead of consoling you, I only lectured you. I feel responsible for what lead to your rash actions." Omi bowed.

Rai walked up to him and patted him on the head. "Listen Omi. What I did was what I did. It's not your fault. I just got a little…okay maybe way outta hand, but that doesn't mean you take responsibility for it." And for the first time in a long time, he made his trademark smirk.

_Meanwhile…_

"So we lost him…" Chase said.

"Seems like it." Wuya said.

Chase smirked. "Perfect. Just as I wanted. At this rate, all will go according to plan." He started to laugh at the monitor which showed Rai's out of control rage on Jason.

_**So 1 for the Xiaolin and 1 for the Heylin side. What does Chase intend to do with Rai's rashness? Blah blah cliffhanger blah? Tune in…**_

_**And Please Review…**_

**_Tired..._**

_**Thanks**_

_**-xxAngelofDethxx**_


	7. Chapter 7: Last Will

_**Wow! More readers! Which means more reviewers! Nyahaha. You probably can't imagine how pumped I am! This is awesome! It's so exciting. And now for a very umm…interesting? chapter.**_

_**Chapter 7: Last Will**_

Omi's P.O.V

The Xiaolin Temple, usually filled with the voices and laughters. Sometimes, even Xiaolin Shodowns were fought here. The sounds of various things breaking and the sound of Master Fung's teachings from afar. I felt a pang of guilt as I remembered how I lost Master Fung and Master Monk Guan to Chase after that fateful Showdown. I steadily walked through the temple when I passed by Raimundo's and Kimiko's room. I noticed a troubled Raimundo.

"Having troubles, old friend?" I said breaking the silence.

"Omi, am I a bad person?" He asked blatantly.

I was a little puzzled at the question. "Well, you are not a bad person Raimundo. You are just not as great as I am." I smiled.

He laughed. "You haven't changed a bit. I'm glad."

I sat down on the edge of Raimundo's bed. "Raimundo…" I started.

He rolled over. "I'm not in the mood, Omi." was all he muttered.

"It's not a matter if you want to or not, but rather, I need you to be the Rai we all know and love and not this Rai, who's hellbent on vengeance." Kimiko came into the room with Clay.

"But Jermaine-" Raimundo started again.

"I'm sure Jermaine's countin' on ya, partner. But I'm also sure he wouldn't have wanted it this way. Remember that Jermaine is a Xiaolin Warrior, same as us. He also lives by the Xiaolin ways." Clay pointed out.

"Heh," Raimundo sulked, "So I guess everyone's against me?"

"They are not. Your friends are trying to help you, young monk." a mysterious voice rang out.

We all jumped and sprang into fighting formations. I scanned the room but found no trace of an intruder.

"Do not be alarmed young ones." the voice said again. Suddenly, I understood. "Master Fung?' I asked in bewilderment.

Raimundo's P.O.V.

We all looked at Omi funny. It was weird enough that we hear this weird autonomous voice. But even though we doubted Omi, he reassured us that it was Master Fung trying to contact us.

"So does that mean the Master is still alive?" Clay asked.

"Quite the opposite, Xiaolin Dragon of the Earth. If this message is being relayed to you, it means that I am dead. and this is my will." Master Fung suddenly appeared to us as a green hologram. We all jumped back.

"For one last time, as your Master, I will teach you one more time." he spoke again. We were all so puzzled. "Let us start shall we?" Master Fung said as a light appeared from the ground and changed the surroundings into what almost looked like a Showdown's terrain.

Omi started shaking. Kimiko hugged the poor guy. Clay tipped his head. I just stared at the ground.

"Master Fung, I'm sorry I let you down. It led to your death and I-" Omi started but he was cut off by Master Fung as he approached Omi and bowed.

"Omi, you were like a son to me and my greatest student. Thank you for letting me have the chance of training you, as well as the rest of you. I have fulfilled a full life and died a happy man." He smiled.

It was a sentimental moment. Omi started sobbing and Kim had tears in her eyes as well. I paid my respects to my Master and Clay even took off his hat as a sign of respect.

"Finally, I will have you begin your last test and my last will." He said and disappeared as the room became distorted. It was almost like we were floating in space and there were floating chunks of what looked like mountains.

"To pass this test, you must do one simple task." Master Fung stated.

"Simple, eh? That means that this test is gonna be hardcore in English." I complained.

"That simple task is…to defeat me in combat." He said as he readied a stance.

We all looked baffled as he was ready to fight us. For some reason, I could tell we were all thinking the exact same thing. 'How do you fight a ghost?' It didn't matter. This was our last test.

"Xiaolin Dragons, let's pass this test!" I suddenly yelled.

"YEAH!" was their immediate response.

Master Fung didn't move an inch. So we managed to surround him.

"All right guys, time for an elemental boost. I'll start, Crest of the Condor!" I yelled while equipping my Shen Gong Wu

"Kaijin Charm!" "Cat's Eye Draco" "Longhorn Taurus" were shouted out after me.

"Ready Wudai Weapons!" I brandished the Blade of the Nebula.

"You've done quite well in becoming a Shoku warrior, Raimundo." Master Fung smiled. I nodded as a response.

I signaled and we all charged. We tried to strike at all sides to try and find an opening but he managed to deflect us all. "Ugh.." I grumbled. "I told you this was gonna be hardcore."

"By the way, I never mentioned the test started." Master Fung replied. We all raised an eyebrow. "However, since you are all so eager to do this, let us begin…now!" On 'now' he split into four Master Fungs.

"Oh boy." was all I could say as I was about to face the one who taught me the way of the Xiaolin Dragon.

_**Whew…**_

_**It's 1 in the morning and I finally finished. I'm getting really bad writer's blocks. It's horrible. I don't know how many of you like this story cuz it's a RaiKim but for those of you who do, I'm sorry there's been a serious lack of RaiKim stuff but I'll get to it as best as I can. **_

_**Please Review….please?**_

_**Peace!**_

_**-xxAngelofDethxx**_


End file.
